


Things Seen

by mmmdraco



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Chuck, Chuck/Sarah, creating new memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Seen

He had never imagined being the one who had seen everything; known it all. And, until now, he hadn't. Because now was when he got to witness the rebirth of her wonder.


End file.
